The Loneliest of the Lonely
by Mouzif
Summary: "Not another word, Misaki. Let me have just this one last moment…" UsuixMisaki Oneshot


Before reading I highly recoomend listening to the song Or To Be Happy by Tian Fu Zhen, AKA Hebe. Search for it on youtube, you should be able to find it.

* * *

><p>A song played quietly from the phone in her pocket, and she silently sung along as best she could, mouthing the words.<p>

_Do not kiss if you are unsure for love destroys a person easily__  
><em>_Be heartless, staying together when love turns pale is cruel__  
><em>_The unwanted you left behind, little by little I will discard them all__  
><em>_I truly wish you will find forever before I do_

"Do you even know Chinese?"

I blew out a breath, watching as it puffed into a white fog from the cold air. "Of course I don't. It sounds nice though, doesn't it?" His only reply was a small noise in the back of his throat, and then he said nothing. My eyebrow twitched, a dead giveaway of my irritation. "Why are you even here, stupid Usui?"

"I thought Pres wasn't this thick…" he said, then I felt a warmth on my back, burning my skin through the thick layers of fabric. A tight, sickening knot twisted in my stomach. I felt him move against me, lowering his lips to my ear.

_I wish you happiness, do not cause tears to fall from another cheek__  
><em>_All wrongs will end here, do not follow and stay with me forever__  
><em>_Be truly happy, so I know I have return it all__  
><em>_Know I will never be part of your life_

"We don't have much time, Ayuzawa." He whispered. I knew. But I tried not to think about it. I didn't even want to reply, so I just lowered my head like some scared little girl and hoped he wouldn't notice the small trembling in my shoulders. "Ayuzawa…" he sighed, putting his arms around me, burying his face in the crook of my shoulder.

_All this will end when tomorrow comes__  
><em>_Return the duplicate keys to me, meeting again can be simple and pure__  
><em>_I truly wish you will find forever before I do__  
><em>_I wish you happiness, do not cause tears to fall from another cheek_

"That's not my name…" I said, so softly I wasn't even sure he heard me.

"Misaki…" he said, his voice broken and strained, as he tightened his arms to the point I could barely breathe. It felt like I was drowning, my own heart coming up my chest to swallow me whole and then leave me, empty and alone in the world. A small, single tear fell down my cheek.

_All wrongs will end here, do not follow and stay with me forever__  
><em>_Be truly happy, so I know I have return it all__  
><em>_Know I will never be part of your life_

"Takumi," I started to say, tears obvious in my voice, but before I could get another word out he spun me around, crushing his lips to mine like it was his last dying deed. It was only when I could barely breathe that he pulled away, but only to whisper "Not another word, Misaki. Let me have just this one last moment…"

And so I did. I have no idea how long we stood there in the cold, kissing, holding each other…. crying. Mourning. I only know it wasn't nearly long enough. And that, as I watched him walk away from me for the last time, there would never be anyone I would love nearly as much as him. But it was too late for me to realize that.

_All this will end when tomorrow comes  
>I wish you happiness, do not cause tears to fall from another cheek<br>All wrongs will end here, do not follow and stay with me forever  
>If you are happy, I need not answer the midnight messages<br>For you have found a place for your sadness and joy and I may have my pure loneliness_

_The loneliest of the lonely_

* * *

><p>Well. That was much, much sadder than I expected it to be.<br>There's no real backstory behind this, that's just what I get for reading the manga whenever I get the chance for 3 days straight and have to stop on an angst chapter. You get more angst. I just let the characters write themselves.

Anyway, sorry if I'm a little rusty, it's been a loooooong time since I've written. ^_^ Leave a review if you'd like a sequel! (With a happy ending?)

Love, Mouzif


End file.
